The present invention relates to a series of novel 1,3-benzoxathiole derivatives having a variety of valuable therapeutic activities which make them of value in the treatment of circulatory dysfunctions and of allergies.
The compounds of the present invention have been found to have the ability to lower the level of lipid peroxides in blood, to inhibit the aggregation of blood platelets, to inhibit the formation and release of SRS-A (slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis) and to reduce constriction of air passages, hence leading to their potential use in the treatment of circulatory dysfunctions and allergies. A variety of compounds has been previously described having some or all of these activities [see, for example, C. Malvy et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 95, 734 (1980) and S. Watanabe-Kohno and C. W. Parker, Journal of Immunology, 125, 946 (1980)], but we are unaware of any compounds having a similar activity and structurally related to the compounds of the present invention.